Rumores
by TaradaAtomica
Summary: "Sasuke Uchiha, si, el frio bastardo de ojos negros, tiene pareja" Ah, que bello es vivir en Konoha.


**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

"Sasuke Uchiha, si, el frio bastardo de ojos negros, tiene pareja"

Asi rezaba el rumor del momento. Unas de las cosas por las que era famosa Konoha, que nada tenia que ver con habilidades ninja, era por lo chismosos que eran sus pobladores. No importaban si fueran niños, hombres, mujeres o hasta bebes, si sabian hablar, se dedicaban a esparcir rumores. Por esto mismo la noticia se esparció de la noche a la mañana.

¡Era el furor!

Y si van a decir que es de mal gusto, podrá ser cierto, pero ¿En tiempo de paz la gente necesita con que entretenerse, no? Excepto esa vez que dijeron que las familias Uzumaki y Uchiha tenian una alianza amistosa y... sexual. Gracias a aquello tuvieron que soportar el discurso de un muy avergonzado cuarto hokage sobre que "el creia plenamente en la monogamia", las miradas asesinas de la habanera sangrienta que estaba a su lado...

¡Muchos aseguraban haber visto al shinigami de la muerte detras de ella! No era una imagen agradable.

Eso, sin contar las misteriosas desapariciones que ocurrieron, curiosamente, muy cerca del barrio Uchiha...

En fin, esos son tiempos pasados, y ahora los "konohienses" son mas cuidadosos.

Ahora las palabras sobre el ex-vengador pasaron de boca en boca, hasta llegar al ultimo habitante de la villa. Y tambien como empezaron las teorias, y como no, las apuestas... ¡Ey, la gente tambien tiene que ganar dinero!

Especulaciones habia de todos los gustos.

Habia quienes decian que era mentira, ya que el oji-negro odiaba el contacto humano, por lo tanto era asexual.

Quienes proclamaban que su novia era obviamente su ex-compañera de equipo, Haruno Sakura, ya que ya era hora de que el Uchiha correspondiera los sentimientos, que habia tenido desde pequeña, de aquella hermosa mujer.

Otros que era Ino Yamanaka, otra chica que habia estado perdidamente enamorada del azabache en su niñez, y solo la trataba indiferentemente para no levantar sospechas.

Algunos que no tenia pareja, pero que se habia convertido en esclavo sexual de Hatake Kakashi, su ex-sensei, para pagar la deuda que tenia hacia Konoha.

Y una cantidad considerable de la poblacion masculina, y un poco de la femenina, decia que el Uchiha habia aprendido el kage-bunshin no-jutsu por una sola y sencilla razon, para multiplicarse y asi tener sexo con si mismo.

De hecho hay un fanatico de Jiraiya que esta tomando la idea para hacer una nueva novela erotica:

"El sagrado arte de follar con kage-bushins"

Si, sera todo un exito. O al menos eso le dijeron al hombre los jefes de marketing.

Y como todos sabemos, cuando hay tantas posibilidades, siempre hay alguien dispuesto a confirmar las sospechas, y en este caso fue el grupo de admiradoras del Uchiha.

Las chicas, y como no, chicos tambien, sumados a unos cuantos curiosos que se sumaron por mero aburrimiento estuvieron escondidos durante toda la noche, lo mas cerca posible de la residencia del azabache.

Aproximadamente a la una de la mañana empezaron a escuchar ruidos, gemidos.

No podian precisar lo que decian por la lejania, pero podian asegurar que eran gritos de placer.

Esperaron pacientemente hasta la mañana siguiente, los improvisados espias parecian zombies. No habian dormido en toda la noche, pero valdria la pena, llegarian al fondo del asunto.

En eso la puerta principal se abre y ven a alguien salir del barrio.

El grito de todos los presentes seguramente llego hasta Suna.

* * *

Hoy, el hospital tenia mucho trabajo.

60 personas desmayadas. Las camillas iban de un lado al otro siendo llevadas por unas muy cansadas enfermeras.

A pesar de eso, Tsunade sonrio.

Era un dia historico, unos incredulos hombres fueron a entregarle una bolsa de dinero.

La eterna perdedora habia ganado una apuesta.

¿Quien diria que Naruto Uzumaki era la persona especial de Sasuke?

La rubia dijo que solo fue suerte. Aunque haberlos encontrado besandose cuando entro a la casa del Uzumaki tambien tenia un poco que ver.


End file.
